delicious_in_dungeonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 10
Snacks is the tenth chapter of the manga Delicious in Dungeon. Summary An unknown adventuring party sits in a tavern, savoring their last meal before they head down into the dungeon again. The owner comes by and praises the party's progress, since many big parties have recently fallen apart. He suggests that their party will be the one to finally defeat the Mad Sorcerer, but the party leader only laughs politely in response. After they leave the tavern, the party's mage objects to the party leader's response as they do intend to defeat the Mad Sorcerer, but he wants to show him with actions instead of words. The party split up to grab supplies for their dungeon expedition, intending to head down deeper than previously. The group successfully make down it to the third level. The mage is happy with their progress and wishes to press on, but the leader reminds the group to not be cocky or let their guards down, citing rumors of the dungeon being stranger than usual. As he says this, the party rogue finds a sealed box on the undead they just killed. The mage thinks opening it is a waste of time, but it ends up being full of treasure. Happy at their good fortune, they decide to head back to town... Some time later as Laios and his party walk through the third floor of the dungeon, Chilchuck comes across the bodies of the unknown adventuring party, treasure strewn around them. The party theorize on how and why they died, with Marcille casting a spell to prevent them from being turned into zombies. As they contemplate taking the treasure, Laios' sword suddenly reacts in his scabbard. As he draws it in response, the treasure reveals itself to be Treasure Insects which attack. Laios calls out to Marcille to get away from the bodies. Seeing a necklace squirm towards her, she quickly casts a spell, stunning the monsters. As the party recovers, Marcille and Chilchuck question Laios' quick response to the Treasure Insects. He responds that he thought he saw them moving, not telling them about his sword, then notices Senshi separating the Treasure Insects into edible and non-edible. Laios inquires about the taste and edibility of the monsters, with Senshi teaching him how to tell which ones are edible. Senshi then prepares the insects into a light snack, with even the apprehensive Chilchuck and Marcille digging in. As he eats, Laios tests his sword by putting a cooked Treasure Insect near it with it rattling in response. He believes that his sword was trying to help him and hugs it in response, disturbing Marcille. With the party packing up, Chilchuck asks Senshi if they can throw away the inedible ones, who confirms that they can. As Chilchuck tosses the inedible ones over the balustrade, Marcille asks what would happen if the inedible ones are eaten, to which Senshi responds that they can't eat real treasure. While Marcille and Chilchuck look over the balustrade and yell at Senshi for not telling them earlier, Laios (oblivious to their distress) decides to name his sword Kensuke. Characters in Order of Appearance Dishes * Naturally Delicious Treasure Insect Snacks ** Treasure Insect Nest Jam ** Coin Bug Crackers ** Pearl Centipede Skewers Trivia * This is the first appearance (and first known death) of Kabru and his adventuring party. * Laios officially names Kensuke in this chapter.